thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuli (The Lion King: Revisited)
Fuli is an adolescent female cheetah. Appearance Fuli's pelt is golden, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown, and she has dark brown markings all over her body. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on her left shoulder. Her eyes are green. Personality Entirely comfortable in her own spots, Fuli is a feline of pride. She is confident, bordering arrogant in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. Fuli is more than confident, acting considerably cocky and haughty about her own incredible skills, even when addressed in a fashion that is not simple praise. Perhaps because of this enormous hubris, Fuli is not one to respect authority, being particularly resentful of lions for "lording" over the Pride Lands. She is a character who desires proof and reason to involve her trust and respect. She doesn't even join the Lion Guard at first because Kion fails to produce the Roar of the Elders. Another more negative trait of Fuli's is a general lack of tact. Even among her own friends, she's a little sarcastic, as seen when she sarcastically jeers at Kion for squeaking instead of roaring. She is one to speak her mind, and even at the expense of others, she makes her opinions clear, often when her thoughts are directed in a more sassy direction. Despite this, Fuli is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. Her disdain for other species does not interfere with her inner heroism, for Fuli is willing to jump in paw and tail to save the Pride Lands from harm. Like her friends, she will do what is necessary to keep the Circle of Life in balance, no matter how gritty the work. History Fuli is first seen during A Beautiful Day, dashing past Kion, as he chases Bunga through the Pride Lands with their game of Baobab Ball. Fuli soon notices that she's picked up some unwanted extra weight on her back in the form of Bunga, who she soon catapults off by halting suddenly. Later, when Kion attempts to locate her, she is seen running away from some baboons after a misunderstanding. Kion manages to stop them by using Beshte, which she is grateful for. She apologizes to the baboons for her remark, and that she meant no ill by saying that they looked funny, when they scratched their heads. They accept, and Fuli joins the rest of the group, which Kion had already assembled. She has appointed a role in the Lion Guard along with Ono, Beshte, and Bunga. Fuli was specifically chosen for her speed. She is curious enough to ask Kion who the fiercest is, and becomes annoyed at his role as fiercest based solely on his roar. Kion attempts to demonstrate his power, but is only able to let out a squeak instead of the roar he was supposed to show them. Simba soon turns up but scolds his son for not choosing a group of lions, like his predecessors, and for treating his role more like a play date with his friends, which causes Kion to leave Fuli and everyone else for some soul searching. Not long after, hyenas attack the gazelles, and Kion calls the group back. He places his paw over their shoulders to mark them as official members, and the group rushes into action. Fuli stops the hyenas dead in their tracks with her speed, as the other members also do their part to help stop them. Soon it is revealed that Kion's sister, Kiara, is in danger, and Fuli rushes in to save her with Bunga on her back. Bunga leaps over to Kiara once close enough and lets loose a fart which ultimately clears the gazelles and secures her safety. After clearing the mission, everyone returns to Simba, who witnessed the whole event. After seeing them use their skills, Simba decides that Kion made the right decision in his choices, and he happily accepts the new Lion Guard. More coming soon! Quotes Behind the scenes * Fuli is voiced by Diamond White. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Cheetahs Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Tree of Life Residents Category:The Lion King: Revisited